culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Sliver (film)
| music = Howard Shore | cinematography = Vilmos Zsigmond | editing = Richard Francis-Bruce | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = May 21, 1993 | runtime = 107 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $40 million | gross = $116.3 million }} Sliver is a 1993 erotic thriller film based on the Ira Levin novel of the same name about the mysterious occurrences in a privately owned New York high-rise apartment building. Phillip Noyce directed the film, from a screenplay by Joe Eszterhas. Because of a major battle with the MPAA (which originally gave the film an NC-17 rating), the filmmakers were forced to make extensive reshoots before release. These reshoots actually necessitated changing the killer's identity. The film stars Sharon Stone, William Baldwin and Tom Berenger. According to the movie, the tall and narrow sliver building is located at 113 East 38th Street in Manhattan, placing it at 38th Street and Park Avenue. The actual building used in the film is known as Morgan Court, located at 211 Madison Avenue New York, one block west and two blocks south of the fictional address. The building has since become a condominium development. It was built in 1985 and has 32 floors. While the movie made use of the building's courtyard, the lobby was a Los Angeles film set. When he signed on to direct the film, Phillip Noyce remarked "I liked the script a lot. Or at least, I liked the idea of jumping on the Joe Eszterhas bandwagon." Synopsis Carly Norris (Sharon Stone) moves into an exclusive New York residential building, not long after the previous tenant, Naomi Singer, falls to her death from her balcony. She immediately crosses paths with other tenants including the handsome Zeke (William Baldwin). Carly and Zeke soon start meeting quite often; Carly eventually agrees to go to the gym with Zeke, who begins to turn her on by grabbing her hips while exercising. After hanging out for a while, they end up having sex and begin a sexual relationship. Carly is also being romantically pursued by Jack (Tom Berenger), a novelist who is another resident of her building. Two of Carly's neighbors (Keene Curtis, Polly Walker) die under suspicious circumstances. As she discovers more about Zeke and Jack, she begins to distrust both and also uncovers shocking secrets about other people who live around her. Carly eventually finds out that Jack killed Naomi because of his jealousy of Zeke. It is revealed that Zeke knew that Jack was the killer, but chose to ignore it because it would expose his other secret: he has surveillance cameras allowing him to spy on every apartment, including hers. Although she is both curious about and disturbed by the cameras, she sees footage of Zeke having sex with Naomi, as well as the murder of Naomi by Jack. Carly eventually destroys Zeke's surveillance room and his video monitors, telling him to "get a life" before leaving him and the building. Cast *Sharon Stone as Carly Norris *William Baldwin as Zeke Hawkins *Tom Berenger as Jack Landsford *Polly Walker as Vida Warren *Colleen Camp as Judy Marks *Amanda Foreman as Samantha Moore *Martin Landau as Alex Parsons *Nicholas Pryor as Peter Farrell *C. C. H. Pounder as Lt. Victoria Hendrix *Nina Foch as Evelyn McEvoy *Keene Curtis as Gus Hale *Anne Betancourt as Jackie Kinsella *Tony Peck as Martin Kinsella *Allison Mackie as Naomi Singer Original ending In the film's original ending Sharon Stone and the killer fly over a volcano when the killer suddenly confesses his crimes. He then veers the aircraft into the volcano as the end credits roll and leaves the audience to decide whether they survive. Preview audiences disliked the idea of the heroine turning immoral. All the film from the cameramen who actually crashed into a volcano in Hawaii and narrowly escaped death was removed. MPAA ratings issues According to a Showtime special about the film prior to the late-night premiere showing of the original NC-17 version, the debate over the NC-17 vs R rating was linked solely to the display of male frontal nudity. However, when Paramount released the unrated version to video there was no male frontal nudity included, though the sex scenes were considerably more graphic. Home video releases When originally released on VHS, the film was released in both an R-rated and an unrated version (the original NC-17 version). In March 2006, to coincide with the theatrical release of Basic Instinct 2, which starred Stone, Sliver was released on DVD, this time unrated only. There are no special features and although the film was presented theatrically in the 2.35 aspect ratio, the DVD features a matted, 2.10 aspect ratio transfer. The release also contained what some reviewers have noted as an unusual amount of dirt and scratches for a film print that is only a little over a dozen years old, though the casual viewer is unlikely to detect anything errant. In May 2006 an R-rated for-rent-only version was released to rental outlets. In 2013, the film was released on Blu-ray Disc, using the same matted 2.10 aspect ratio version of the R-rated theatrical cut. Reception The film was heavily panned by critics and scores only 12% on Rotten Tomatoes; the main criticisms were that the film provided little in the way of compelling thriller elements, that it diluted some of the plotlines of the novel, and that the actors were not on form. Many also singled out the editing and ending, calling the latter hasty and unconvincing. Box office The movie debuted at No. 1 at the box office making $12.1 million in 2,093 theatres. By the second week the box office taking dropped to No. 6. Sliver eventually grossed $36.3 million domestically and $80 million around the world to a total of $116.3 million worldwide. Accolades See also * ''Sliver'' (soundtrack) * List of film accidents * List of films featuring surveillance * The Tenants Downstairs References External links * * * Category:1993 films Category:1990s erotic films Category:1990s mystery films Category:1990s psychological thriller films Category:1990s romance films Category:1990s serial killer films Category:American erotic films Category:American films Category:American mystery films Category:American romantic thriller films Category:American serial killer films Category:English-language films Category:Erotic romance films Category:Erotic thriller films Category:Films about security and surveillance Category:Films about sexuality Category:Films based on works by Ira Levin Category:Films directed by Phillip Noyce Category:Films set in Manhattan Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Screenplays by Joe Eszterhas Category:Film scores by Howard Shore Category:Films produced by Robert Evans